


The Dread Wulver

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dalish Elves, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: Solas does a good deed





	The Dread Wulver

Solas pulled his cowl down over his face, hoping to hide the fact that his vallaslin was merely painted on. The mixture of crushed plants and water would stain the skin for several days, but up close, in broad daylight, it was clear the markings of Mythal were a ruse. The Dalish youth, obviously sent to fetch water, filled two buckets and turned back, paying no mind to Solas fishing further down the river. His disguise worked, when combined with magic. Nothing to see here, my boy, he thought to himself, grateful to see the lad go without incident. He'd need to move on soon, though he'd be content to stay there longer if only he had the solitude he required.

He had came to the area to sleep in an ancient cave, nestled in a dense forest on the bank of a idyllic river. His dreams there allowed him access to novel and fascinating parts of the fade, but he hadn't expected to find a Dalish clan camping nearby. He avoided getting too close, passing time while awake by fishing or wandering the deeper parts of the woods.

He'd gotten quite a good haul of fish today. Back at the cave, he set a few to roasting over a fire, seasoning it with the salt and spices he kept in his pack. The rest he stored for later, using magic to make ice, which he put with the fish in a covered basket, to keep it fresh.

Relishing his dinner, he could see lights and motion coming from the camp down the river. Whoops and wails echoed in the night, music started mournful then slowly turned loud and joyful. Someone had passed, and a tree would be planted, as tradition dictated.

Belly full, he found sleep quickly, lulled on by the barely audible music that continued through the night. Soon though, he found his journey in the fade peppered by echoes of sobbing. Closing in on the sound, he soon found it's source. Expecting to find a spirit of grief, he was instead met with what appeared to be a Dalish woman. In between sobs she peppered curses and angry words.

Solas came nearer. "Hello" he greeted her. She rose, wiping tears from her face. "Do you know the way back to the camp? Are you from our clan, even? My children, my man....my man was murdered by shems when he went to trade in town. I was with him, our eldest girl is old enough now to watch Maeve and the baby. I can't find my way back, this forest is too dark and....and I...I...I'm lost, are't I?"

"You are not lost, friend. I'm sorry, but I believe you have passed with your husband." This wasn't the first time he'd stumbled on the spirit of the recently departed.

"Oh. I'm.....yes, I remember. The shem offered us a pittance for a whole wagon of furs. Saemus tried to negotiate....they, they killed him quick but me, they...." her words became distraught and rapid, dissolving back into sobs.

Eventually, he was able to guide her to a nicer part of the Fade, where she might have a more pleasant afterlife. On parting, she pleaded with him to watch over her children. If only she knew she was asking the dread wolf to check in on the babies.

He woke soon after, and found the music had stopped and the fires doused. The moon shown brightly, providing him with a well lit path to do just what the woman had asked of him.

Remembering his surplus of fish, he took the basket with him into the camp. Steps silent, he peeked in each tent until he found her children, the younger ones curled up with the eldest, tears dried on their cheeks. He sat the basket of fish outside, then loosened the heavy bag of coins from his belt and tucked it inside the basket too. "Live well and strong, little ones" he whispered before hurrying back to his cave to await daylight. He'd leave at dawn, off to new lands and new parts of the fade.

**Author's Note:**

> I just learned about the Wulver, the wolf man that brings you fish. So I did a thing.


End file.
